


Black Roses & Scottish Kilts

by obsidianink



Category: WWE, wrestling - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Multi, Other, Romance, WWE - Freeform, Wrestling, wweuniverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianink/pseuds/obsidianink
Summary: Kiana Hughes was known in the WWE Universe as Athena, the daughter of D-Von Dudley of the Dudley Boyz. She has been with the company since the ripe age of 20 and is currently the only Diva on the roster with the most time with the company. Having been through many era changes when she saw the emergence of the Attitude Era she was more than ready for her first shot at the WWE Women Championship title and her first Wrestlemania.Drew McIntyre had it all or at least he thought he did. With his career going up hill and his marriage to Taryn going downhill he needed a distraction. He already let his opportunity with WWE slip from his hands once and there was no way he was letting it happen again.After one night neither of them wanted, but needed, there's a scramble to cover the broken pieces.With goals to make it to the top can either of them realize they can't make it alone? Or will they do whatever they can to make it.
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/Original Female Character(s), Drew McIntyre/Reader, Drew mcintyre - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	1. Your End

**_Monday Night Raw - Raw Reunion Episode  
_ **

_**Madison Square Garden ; New York City, NY** _

Kiana had been away from the WWE for almost two years. In those two years she watched the over saturated and underused Women's Division crumble to the depths of no return. She watched titles change hands and the title reigns become stagnant and meaningless. They were damn near forgetful. 

No one knew she was back. No one had speculated that it was her return WWE was teasing for the past six months. As much as she liked it that way she knew then that she had a statement to make. She didn't want to be forgotten anymore. She didn't want to be a check mark on a list of women who were great wrestlers but held no titles. She had to prove to herself that she even deserved to come back after the past two years. She was a veteran with the company; currently the only woman on the roster that's been with the company for almost two decades. Kiana had so much to prove. She wasn't just another pretty face. 

Kiana was back with a vengeance and the entire locker room was going to feel it. 

As the show carried on Kiana was restless. She was ready to reveal herself and set the Women's Division back on the course to greatness it was on before she left. Kiana was honestly ready to travel with her friends again. Even they had no idea she was back. 

Thirty minutes later and it was her turn. Once the women were in the ring with Stephanie being told how good they were and how proud she was of them, Kiana's new music hit. 

_**Miss me with that bullshit....** _

_**You ain't really wild, you a tourist** _

The pop that Kiana received was unexpected. If she had the time she'd cry over it. 

"I can't believe it! Is that, is that Athena???!" Michael Cole screamed into his mouthpiece. 

After two years away from the ring she had hoped she was remembered. She was. The sight of the crowd as she walked through the gorilla position onto the ramp made Kiana's smirk turn into a full grin. With her mic in hand she let the crowd settle before turning her attention to the ring. Her smile dropped as she slipped into her character. 

_**Before we turn this into a cry fest let me get one thing straight. I've been watching you women parade around making a mockery of the division for the past two years. Whining on Total Divas, chasing for lackluster matches with lackluster wrestlers. Stephanie, you are really letting just anyone become a Diva huh? I'm sick of you all making a mockery of what it means to be a champion. Charlotte you've had the title for what? Eight, nine times, and none of them meant anything worth remembering so they have you chasing the NXT title like the peasant you are. Sasha, the standard! The Boss. You came back to what? Job? Fight with a kid? Smooth. Bailey! Nice haircut. Becky, the Man....how cute. Can you win a match with a legit pin or can you only roll someone up?** _

_**What I'm getting at is simple. I don't need to be The Queen. Or The Standard. Or a Boss. None of that shit matters. What matters is what happens in that ring and I'm here to let each and everyone one of you know that you suck.** _

She could hear the boos and reveled in them as the crowd that once cheered for her quickly turned. Which was what she wanted.

_**I don't need a title to show how I am the best thing that has happened, is happening, and will happen to this division. I am going to take each everyone of you out and I don't need a title to do it. I don't need to chase a belt to be relevant. Now, I know what you're thinking. She's been gone, she's old, tired, played out, has been, tsk.  
** _

_**Ladies, ladies, ladies, I've been itching to get back here and each one of you played a role in my return. So. Prepare for your reckoning, because I am your apocalypse, I am your Ragnarök, ladies, ladies, ladies, I Am Your End.** _

Kiana dropped her mic and walked backwards behind the gorilla, leading the women in the ring angry, fueled, and she was hoping they were ready for a fight.

**_This ain't what you want, this ain't what you want  
_ **

**_This ain't what you want, this ain't what you want  
_ **

"I can't believe you never said anything!" 

After the show she had been nearly tackled to the ground by some of her friends from Raw. She was sure the Smackdown roster was going to get her for not telling them either. 

Trinity playfully punched Kiana in the arm as they rolled their luggage out towards the cars. She was with Trinity and Mercedes when they traveled but with Trinity being married it was usually just her and Mercedes . As they were walking both ladies rambled on about how good the promo was. They were halfway to their cars, Kiana had her own since no one knew she was back, when she felt and arm wrap around her neck from behind. The familiar tanned tattooed arm tightened for a second in a hug. 

"You didn't even tell me,' Randy said. 

Having debuted around the same time Kiana and Randy had bonded on being from wrestling families and growing up in the business. 

"That's because you can't hold a secret for shit." 

"So all those times you were working out with Drew you were training?" 

"I started training the day after my last show two years ago. I was always in the ring. It kept the speculation down." 

Training with Drew was a lot different than training had been when she first started. He was taller, bulkier, and not as easy to maneuver around. It's the reason she had two different finishers and an unique submission hold. He made her think about what type of opponent she would have to face. What worked on Alexa Bliss wouldn't work on Nia. Over the past year he'd been her training partner whenever he was available and their friendship grew because of it. Considering her was married to Taryn from Impact wrestling, she never went past the friendship line. Even if that relationship was on the rocks she tried her hardest not to be more than a friend to Drew. She wasn't interested in being the rebound. 

Unlocking her rented jeep, Kiana put her bags in the back seat. "Besides, I would have told Adam before I told you if Beth wasn't active on the roster and close to Nattie." 

"Right,' he scratched at his chin as Trinity and Mercedes watched them. "That promo was good. You've always been good on the mic." He looked up at the girls and back down to Kiana. "We'll catch up later." 

"Right,' she laughed. That usually meant she'd be over at his house with his family while he tried to bribe her to tell him what's happening backstage. As if he didn't know. 

"What hotel are you staying at?" 

"Ritz,' Kiana folded her arms over her chest as she looked back at the door where the wrestlers exited. Trinity and Mercedes rolled their eyes. "What? That's only because I wanted to keep as much of this a secret as I could. If I booked the same hotel it would have ruined it." Plus she liked the added privacy the Ritz had to offer her. 

"I promise I'll book the same hotels and flights after this. Just send me the info. I'll even rent the next car so tell Jimmy he's gonna be riding with his brother for a few weeks." 

As they were talking Kiana felt her phone buzz. She tried not to smile as she saw a message from Drew. 

_\- ye were amazin' tonight Ki -_

_\- thanks. where were you tonight? -_

_\- left early after my match caught ye on tv at my 'otel-_

_\- what happened to my return to raw whiskey! -_

_\- ill bring it over to ye -_

_\- what a peach. rm 365 -_

Kiana bid goodnight to the girls and hopped back in her jeep. The drive to the hotel was about ten minutes and she wanted to stop and pick up some late night snacks before Drew came to her room with her whiskey. Grabbing some chili cheese fries and a sweet tea she found her hotel a few minutes later. Still hype from the show she wasn't sure she would be able to fall asleep. She was finally about to be back on the road doing what she loved. 

After getting to her room she ate before showering and slipping into her pajamas. Drew was in the same hotel she was and after telling him she was in her room she jumped on her bed and scrolled through her phone. She saw tweets and pictures from the night. Praise from talent from other companies even said her promo was top tier. 

"I told ye about ye unlocked doors." 

Drew walked right into the hotel room without knocking. He knew the door would be unlocked and it was much less suspicious if he didn't have to knock. When he came in he saw Kiana laying across the bed with her head hanging off the side. The satin shorts she wore didn't do much to hide the swell of her ass and he looked down at the bottle in his hand to put his gaze else where. 

Sitting up Kiana tossed her phone to the side and reached for the bottle. "Once I'm in the bed I wasn't getting up. Did you lock it now?" 

"Yeah." 

"Then all is well." 

Kiana noticed he came to her room in sweats and a hoodie. Clearly he had been ready for bed when she asked him to come over but he was the only one that knew about her return and it felt right celebrating with whiskey with him. 

Drew listened as she rambled on about how it felt being back and loving the energy the crowd gave off. She bounced across the bed, hissed at shots she took, and sighed whimsically at the possibilities. He could see the fire in her eyes. 

"Alright,' she said while simmering down. With a slight buzz she fell back against her pillows and patted the bed beside her. "Tell me why you're so sad in the face." 

Drew sighed. The last thing he wanted was to ruin the night but he knew he wasn't going to get off that easy. Not with Kiana. She knew him enough to know him and that scared him sometimes. 

"Is it about Taryn?" 

His relationship was rocky, the marriage had been quick, and divorcing seemed the right way to go but neither wanted to say it or start the process. 

"We just argue about the schedule I'm on. I can't help I travel more than she does. I think she wishes I would have stayed with TNA." 

"Understandable. However, you are where you want to be. She has to understand that you fit better with WWE and its where you want your legacy to be. Has she tried to switched to WWE?" 

"Nah, she likes the smaller pond. Its easy to shine there. They don't try as hard, the roster is smaller, and its easier." 

Kiana reached around him for an empty glass and poured him a shot. "You have to do what's best for you Drew. That includes this shot, drink it." 

"Ye a wee bit demanding,' he clenched his teeth as the alcohol slid down his throat and warmed his chest. "It's not just the job that she hates." 

Kiana poured herself another glass while moving on her knees to sit in front of Drew. "What else is there to hate? You're on the rise. One of the top guys!" 

"She thinks I have feelings for someone else. She says I'm distant when I'm home." Scratching his beard Drew stands up and puts his glass on the table beside the bed. Kiana downs her shot and rises up on her knees. It barely put her chest level with the Scotsman. 

"Ah, I heard that a lot being with the company. Wives and girlfriends alike. I mean you....I don't know what to tell you about it. You guys have to work that out." 

It caught her off guard. Drew's hands on her face as he guided his lips to hers. She squealed and flattened her hands against his chest. Not appalled, but elated, but she shouldn't be. He **was** married. As she was melting into the kiss he pulled away, regret clear as his hazel eyes. 

"I shouldn't ha-' she cut him off by pulling him back into her. The sudden jerk crashed them both to the bed with his weight pressing her into the sheets. Her legs tight around his waist there was no going back for either one of them. 

She reached between them and yanked up his hoodie. The feeling of taut muscles causing her to groan or was that from the way he sucked on her neck and palmed her breast? Or maybe it was from the way his fingers pinched and pulled her nipple through her satin top? Delirious from his touch she couldn't tell. 

"Say it,' he whispered in her ear. "Tell me it's okay Ki." 

She knew this was it. Something both of them needed and yet it was one of the most unforgivable things they could possible do. 

But it was Drew and she needed him. 

"It's okay."


	2. Don't Say That

His fingers moved with purpose as he yanked her sleeper clean from her body. Bare, except for her panties, Drew raked his eyes over her brown skin. His tongue darted out and licked over his bottom lip as Kiana breathed heavily from his manhandling. She reached up and cupped his face, fingers stroking through his beard Kiana should tell him to put his hoodie back on and get out. She should tell him that though he’s having marital troubles they shouldn’t be doing this. Instead she looked him in the eyes.

“It’s okay,’ she repeated.

The first time she said his Drew thought he was hearing things. She couldn’t possibly want him. Hearing it the second time he obliged. His wildest thoughts couldn’t have compared to this. In truth there was another woman that had his attention and she was currently kicking at his sweats.

“Eager?” He teased and raised his hips just enough for Kiana to slip her hands past the waist band.

“Mmhm,’ she found him hard and heavy already. “Stay like that,’ she mumbled, while scooting down under him. Drew planked his body as best as he could on the bed and dropped his head to watch her. He felt her pull the sweat down and there was little delay as she took him in her mouth.

Her mouth was cold and wet. A string of curses left his mouth as Kiana’s head lifted from the bed to take more of him in her mouth. She held on to his waist while her tongue rolled from base to tip, teasing him with kitten licks that made his legs shake.

Precum leaked from the head of his cock and beaded there before Kiana’s tongue darted out to clean it away. Drew widened his legs, so he didn’t crush her when he lost his balance. Reaching down he cupped the back of her head before rolling to his back. Mouth never leaving him, Kiana looked up at his flushed face and grinned.

Drew gathered her hair into one hand and urged her to take more of his cock into her mouth. His hips bucked as she bobbed her head in a rhythm that made his toes curl. Her hands yank the sweat past his knees and they both sat up to grope and pull at each other until there was nothing left but skin on skin.

“Yer beautiful,’ he palmed his hands over her sides. He kissed her stomach as she straddled him her fingers raking through his long black hair as she looked down at the top of his head.

His hands snaked around her thighs and she shuddered as they drew closer and closer to their destination. She was wet and his fingers were thick as they probed around her soft lips, teasing her throbbing clit until she was a whimpering mess rocking against his fingers.

He looked up and marveled at the way her head was thrown back. Her hands gripped his shoulders for balance. “Stay right there,’ he mocked, and she hissed as his middle finger pushed into her.

“Drew!”

Her nails dug into his shoulder and though she knew she needed to be careful not to mark him he was making it difficult.

He kissed her stomach as she circled her hips against his fingers. Her mouth fell open when he added a second finger. Kiana was well aware of how big his hands were, but his fingers? She felt like he was spearing her apart with them and after having his cock in her mouth she knew that would rip her open in the most delicious of ways. Just thinking about it made her wetness drip more across Drew's fingers and down his wrist.

His thumb paraded across her clit as his other handheld firm to her waist to keep her still. "Aht aht,' he removed his fingers after feeling her tighten around them. "Not yet."

Kiana groaned and let the Scotsman roll them again. Back on her back he pushed her legs apart. He glanced down and at the sight of her slick pussy he smirked. She saw how angry red the tip of his cock was as he stroked himself. His body was more than proportionate, and her own hand slipped between her legs for friction desperately needed. Smacking her hand away, Drew lowered himself between her legs, stroking the tip against her slit, and as she preened, he snapped his hips forward.

"Fuck! Drew, shit,' she pushed at his shoulders as she rolled her hips. He gave her an inch at a time until all nine were sheathed inside her wet cunt.

His mouth found hers again while she moaned his name. She clung to him as he rocked his hips. The pace deliciously slow. "Atta girl,' he praised Kiana as she met him thrust for thrust. With each he lost himself in the feel of a woman that wasn't his wife but the one that plagued his thoughts.

"Ye take my cock so well lassie."

She couldn't tell. The burn of him stretching her open made her bite down on her lip, but the pleasure that followed with each draw back of his hips made her crave more of it. It felt like a red bull can was splitting her open and she couldn't wait for the top to pop.

All she could mutter was a soft 'yeah' over and over as he made her feel like this was going to be more than just one night. He made her feel like this was where he wanted to be, and she wasn't sure what these feelings were and why she was having them for a man that was tied to another woman. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he grunted into the side of her neck. The slapping sounds of skin filled the hotel room as Drew took comfort in Kiana. He fucked through the stress on his shoulders and pounded her into the mattress. He could hear her crying out for him, clenching around him, scratching her nails down his back, and he relented just enough to pull out and flip her over on her stomach. His hand swatted her ass before pulling her up to her hands and knees.

She was a mess as Drew pushed her shoulders into the bed with a hand between her shoulder blades. The other hand fixated around her hip as he buried himself back into her pussy. For a second he was mesmerized by the way her ass bounced with each thrust. Holding her shoulders down, Drew leaned forward and kiss the back of her neck. Sweat slicked their skin while he set a pace to bring them close to a release.

She thought he was gone when she woke up the following morning. There was an ache in her hips and lower back, but she never felt better. Being fucked like that? That was an experience of a lifetime. She felt hot suddenly and tossed the sheets off her body. She noticed the arm around her waist then. The dark hairs slicked down from sweat, the muscles taut as they squeezed her closer.

“Drew.”

There was a grunt behind her as the man stirred but buried his head in the back of her neck. She wasn’t sure what his schedule was, but he didn’t seem in a hurry to move. Kiana turned around but that just put his face into her chest, and she could feel him smile against her skin.

This was too comfortable for her to admit too.

“I thought you would have been gone by now.”

“What kind of man would I be for leaving you after last night.” She bit her lip and tugged on his head so he would look up at her. When he did, she pursed her lip. He had to know what she was thinking.

“You’re married Drew,’ she whispered. As if there were hundreds of people in the room to hear them. “I’m not going to lie and say I regret it because I don’t. I know you didn’t either, but you’re married.”

“I told you las’ night she suspected something like this. Not with you but with someone ‘lse.”

“So, you came to me because she won’t suspect it’s me?”

“I came to you because I wanted you.”

Sitting up Drew cared very little for the blanket falling off him. Kiana watched him use his fingers to comb his hair back as he stood from the bed. As impressive as the front was the rear was just as beautiful. Broad shoulders and wide back covered in her scratches. She grimaced and hoped they were gone by Smackdown.

“Just last night?”

Holding the sheets to her chest, Kiana sat up against the headboard. He was getting dressed now, sweats first, then hoodie. Flip flops followed and she hated for running the post sex morning bliss. But having this talk was better now than later.

“No.”

He came to the side of the bed where she sat and stroked her left cheek. “Ye worth more than that to me. Ye always have been Ki.” He paused and rubbed his thumb over her lips. “It was a mistake marr-,’

“No no, don’t say that.” She grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the bed. “Don’t tell me that.”

“Then what do ye want me to say?”

She toyed with the lace on his hoodie. Wrapping it around her finger she shrugged and let the blanket fall from her chest. “That you will get back in bed with me?”


	3. Back At It

**_Monday Night Raw_ **

There was a pecking order backstage.

No one said it. No one called it out but it was apparent if you knew what to look for. Kiana knew she was at the top of that pecking order. She knew she was given the same respect people like Randy, Adam, and Lesnar were. That didn’t mean everyone respected her. There were a few men and women who saw her as another spoon fed legacy wrestler and honestly that was part of the reason for her hiatus. It fueled her need to train to become stronger, faster, and better in the ring. She wanted to be that immovable force in the ring. If that meant going through the entire women’s locker room then so be it. By the end of it, whether she’s champion or not, Kiana wanted to be known as the best on the roster.

Stephanie had given Kiana creative control when it came to her look, music, and gear. Most didn’t have that option and were given minimal choices. Kiana loved the flashy gear, but knew it didn’t fit her character. The goddess of war didn’t need nor wear all of that and she opted for all black with gold. Her top was halter next styled with the back cut so strips of the shirt crossed. There was gold in her shorts and she made sure they didn’t ride up her ass like panties. The last thing she wanted was a cheek falling out while trying to suplex someone. She wore small hole fishnets beneath that and had fallen in love with a pair of knee length boots with gold laces.

“A ponytail? Something out of my face for sure,’ Kiana said while flipping through google for hair inspiration. Having straightened her real hair for the night, she wanted something that was easy to maintain and recreate later this week before her curls started to come through again.

She settled on a high curled ponytail with a braid on the side. Dusted with some gold flakes for added detail. She was facing Alexa Bliss tonight for her first match back and the anticipation was eating at her nerves.

Slipping out of the chair, Kiana took in her full reflection. She loved it. From the makeup down to the boots it was what she envisioned.

Ready for her match, Kiana walked back towards the catering area. She hadn’t seen or spoken to Drew since last night and honestly that was best. Too much was said last night. Too much had been done. They both needed time to process. When she made it to the savory scented area of backstage she found most of the superstars dressed and getting food in. Alexa was sitting with Nikki stroking their titles like they were pets.

After being here for as long as she had Kiana was never disappointed she hadn’t had a title reign. She won all the matches she was put in but never had the gold around her waist. Being the best didn’t mean being the champion. Though now, she wanted it. Even though creative wrote most of what she said Monday night, some of it was true. No one had a meaningful title run and she wanted to be the first woman to defend the title at every single ppv event. Not only that, she wanted all the titles at once. Kiana wanted to completely dominate the Raw, Smackdown, and NXT women's rosters.

“You still space out in the middle of the room.”

Kiana felt a nudge in her side and smiled up at Adam as he bit into an apple. She hadn’t seen him in a while and his smiling face was always welcomed.

“You ruined my day dreaming,’

“I know you can’t have me but I don’t think Beth would appreciate you thinking about doing the nasty to me.”

Both of them stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter. It caused a few heads to turn their way in wonder and slight jealousy.

_The pecking order. Elite group. Head table. Legends._

“Whatever Adam,’ Kiana walked towards the food with him trailing behind her.

“It’s good to see you back though. When you took off we thought something had happened. Devon didn’t even know what was happening.”

“Yeah, I did not tell my dad about taking time off like that. I knew he would have tried to talk me out of it and I needed the break. I wasn’t in any serious plans so it was easy to write me out after the Royal Rumble.”

Opting for a bowl of fruit until after her match, Kiana was steered towards a table where Randy and his wife were sitting. Again, Kiana felt eyes on her as she moved around the empty chairs and sat with people she was friends with. Somehow it felt like she was back in school and she was being judged on where she sat and who she spoke to.

While catching up with them she could see Drew come into catering out the corner of her eyes. He was in his ring gear for the night in his match against Kevin Owens. She wondered if the scratches that she left on his back had cleared up enough or did the makeup staff have to cover them. She was already itching to put them back.

“What’s got you all doe eyed like that?” Kim, Randy’s wife asked with a knowing smile. “Only one thing puts that look on a girl’s face.”

“It’s nothing……’ Kiana trailed off while stabbing her fruit.

“It’s something!” She laughed. “Please, I know you Kiana. You’re a terrible liar. Spill.”

“I….I just had sex last night. That’s all.”

“We are sitting here,’ Randy cut in with a frown on his face.

Kiana rolled her eyes. “Then move.” Looking back to Kim she shrugged. “I mean it was one time. Probably won’t happen again.”

“It must have been good if you are thinking about it right now.”

Chewing on her lip, Kiana leaned back in the chair. “It _was_.”

Waving her hand around Kim asked the silent ‘work buddy’ sex question. Kiana didn’t want to admit to it so she shook her head.

“No, ran into someone I knew and we sorta just ended up in my hotel room.”

It wasn’t entirely a lie, but there was no way she was going to tell the truth. She sat with them a little longer before needing to get in the right headspace for her match tonight. As she was at the door Randy called out to her, again putting eyes on them and their inside jokes.

“Don’t hurt em Ki!”

“Oh, you know I like it rough Randy!”

She couldn’t help but let her eyes drift to Drew who had been watching her from the moment he saw her sitting with Randy and Adam. The gear hugged the same curves he got to touch last night. The way he was feeling, he’d be as rough as she wanted him to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal is to have a more consistent updating schedule. For now, this story will be updated each Wednesday starting from this update onward.


	4. The Match

**_Monday Night Raw_ **

**_Opening Match: Athena vs Alexa Bliss_ **

Stephanie and Hunter had made the decision that matches were no longer pre determined. For Kiana that meant if she was going to beat the roster she had to actually prove she could beat the roster and there was no woman on the roster that was going to make it easy. A tactician Kiana had studied the female division during her two years out and knew them like she had been in the ring with them every week. 

_ Alexa Bliss. _

She was one of those funny looks people Kiana had to ignore. When Kiana first started in the company she had her father there as a buffer so her relationships built because of who her father was. However,they stayed because of who she was. When other girls began leaving and coming in Kiana made sure she welcomed them all. After all, she had been them before regardless of her affiliation. However it was Trinity and Mercedes that she bonded with the most. They just clicked. Three girls of color bonding over hair, music, and cultures. It just fell into place. Not to mention she went to bat for them when she could; getting them matches and storylines she knew they would kill. To this day the arena goes crazy for the both of them. 

In all of that Kiana was about to be selfish when she went about this. It was her turn, long overdue and she had plans of being on top. It wasn’t about being over. It was about taking what was overdue. 

**_This ain't what you want_ **

**_This ain't what you want_ **

**Michael Cole: I don’t know Jerry, Athena has been out for a while. Can she keep up with the new Tag Team Champion Alexa Bliss??**

**Jerry Lawler: Athena might have some rust but if I remember correctly she gives out a pounding like her dad!**

_ I walked down the ramp confident. A sly scowl on my face to mask my annoyance at the boos. Honestly, they didn’t bother me. My debut was full of them because I attacked their beloved Micki James. It was a fun debut and Micki was such a good person to work with. I was really green back then but now I felt more confident about my in ring abilities.  _

_ Getting to the ring I walk up the steps and climb to the top turnbuckle. Shrugged out of my jacket I toss it to the side of me and blow a kiss to Alexa. Of course she’s frowning. It’s what she does. Sitting down, I do a forward roll from the top and land on my feet, back against the corner. The ref looks between us both before throwing his arm to signal the bell.  _

_ We locked up first. Struggling against each other’s hold before I drove my knee up and brought her body down into it. She fell to one knee and I clipped her shoulder with my boot, kicking her over. I grabbed the back of her head, fingers twisted in her extension and had her crawl on her hands and knees around the ring. When the ref counted up to three I threw her head into the mat. My foot followed, jamming into her back and side until the ref pushed me off of her. I waited, let her catch her breath before charging at her. She caught me with a foot to the side of the face and I fell, another kick to my shoulder and I fell to my side rolling onto my back.  _

_ She covered me for the pin and I kicked out at two.  _

**_MC: I don’t know about this. Athena made a bold statement she better back it up!_ **

_ Small hands grabbed my ponytail and yanked me up to my feet. I growled, this was my hair she was tugging on. Each strand actually connected to my scalp. Her fingers wound around my throat and threw me backwards into her chokehold. I felt her leg come up, ready to sweep my feet from under me. She yanked me up, kicked my feet from under me and threw my back into the mat. I watched her jump up. Lifting my knees she fell stomach first into them and bounced off me.  _

_ “Ready for a ride, princess?”  _

_ I grabbed her by the hair again and shook her a few times. I made as if I was going for a pedigree. It would be cute. Steal a move, further ‘heel’ myself, but no. With her head tucked I reached down and hooked my arms under her hips. I lifted and rolled her until we were back to back and my grip was right under her neck. Her legs hooked just at my thighs. I took a few squats with her and then fell to my butt, dropping her head and shoulders backwards then face first into the mat after letting her go.  _

**_JL: I think she just did Cole! Did you see that!_ **

_ I rolled over and crawled towards her, pushing Alexa over I covered her for the in pin.  _

_ I stood as my music blared over the area and the ref held my hand up. One down. Many to go.  _

**_Announcer: Your winner…….AH THE NAAA!_ **

When Kiana got to the back she was worn out but excited. She thought her first match back would go south but it felt good to show she was a force to be concerned with. 

“So, you did not tell me you had that waiting!” 

Tackled from the side, Kiana laughed as Trinity gushed about the match and how the pacing was perfect. 

“It was so much fun being back out there. I thought I was going to botch some shit, but fuck, that was great.” 

Other’s came by and congratulated her on her match back and the win. “You even made it look so effortless. That’s how a match should go.” Paul Heyman said. “Was it a squash?” 

Kiana shook her head. “No. Ask Stephanie about that, but it was not a squash.” 

She wasn’t sure how much of the roster knew about the outcome of matches being determined in the ring. So she didn’t want to put a buzz out there over it. She was just thankful this shift towards reality was happening. It was going to shake things up, but that’s why she agreed to come back in the first place. 

The night was far from over and I wanted to stick around for the whole since there were some other segments and production things happening. Plus, she was starving and catering was clear enough she could enjoy her food and scroll social media unbothered. 

Doing that, Kiana settled into a chair with a bowl of pasta and two water bottles. Trinity would kill her later for needing to stop to pee. As she turned her phone back on she was bombarded with text messages and social media notifications. Scrolling through she replied to some fans, blocked those trolling her page, and posted a photo of her eating with the hashtag #kickedass and #kickasspasta. 

Many of the text messages from her mom and dad wishing her a good night back. Her father was currently in Florida with NXT production. Her mom was back home and it was nice having their support. She was a daddy’s girl for sure, but knowing they really wanted her happy made her happy. 

She saw one text in particular that she wasn’t entirely happy to open up. It was from Drew. They hadn’t spoken all night. They both were content after the night they spent together. However, how were they going to work together? Randy was aware they worked out together and to just stop that would look a little weird. Being physical with Drew was a lot different than being physically intimate with Drew and she hoped their night together didn’t ruin their friendship. She didn’t want that. She also didn’t want to be the cause of a marriage to further dissolve. That type of heat wouldn’t be good. Not now. Not ever. No one deserved that. 

Tapping her phone on the table she knew she had to read it. She couldn’t ignore him. Drew would come looking for her and running from him would be more than obvious. Swiping open his message she swallowed the lump in her throat. 

_ I want you Ki.  _


	5. Update*

Working on some personal writing and my shelter in place has been extended so I have to do some personal stuff as well so the updates for this week have been pushed back. There will be two updates next week!

**Author's Note:**

> For those that read on Wattpad also, this story is found under my name there: blackinkfics


End file.
